


Сработаемся

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Сработаемся

В жизни каждого человека есть вещи, не подвергающиеся сомнениям. Мы знаем, что чем противнее еда на вкус, тем она полезней для здоровья, что в сказках главные герои обязательно находят своё счастье вместе, а ад сплошь заставлен кипящими котлами и шкворчащими сковородками. Вот только на самом деле в аду нет никаких сковородок, зато есть собственный отдел кадров, появившийся задолго до того, как эта светлая идея пришла в голову людям, и проводящий собеседования каждый вторник с десяти утра до двух дня с перерывом на обед.

**Вторник, 11:15, в те времена никто не считал дни, оставшиеся до Апокалипсиса**

Дагон ещё раз просмотрела длинный свиток пергаментной грамоты и перевела взгляд на посетительницу.  
− Впечатляющее резюме.  
− Я пока не успела вписать туда последний курс повышения квалификации, − улыбнулась Василиса. − У Кощея действительно есть чему поучиться.  
− Почему вы выбрали именно нашу организацию? – спросила Дагон.  
Девушка вздохнула, словно обдумывала, с чего начать, и сказала:  
− Всё началось со свадьбы…  
− Со свадьбы?  
− Сперва я думала, уж у царского сына и образование будет, и кругозор пошире, а он мне говорит: «Вот сожгу твою лягушачью шкурку, чтобы целый день видеть тебя красавицей!» Я ему: «Не трожь!», а он: «Да шучу я, шучу. Шуток не понимаешь». И так чуть ли не каждый день. А потом напился и начал страдать, мол к чёрту такую семейную жизнь. «Действительно», − подумала я, − «к чёрту!» И вот я здесь.  
− И правильно! – воскликнула Дагон.  
− Ещё и эти поручения без внятных ТЗ! «Батюшке нужен вышитый шёлковый ковёр к утру», − передразнила Василиса.  
− Безобразие!  
− Ну так что, найдётся у вас вакансия для колдуньи-оборотня?  
Дагон задумалась:  
− Князю Хастуру нужен напарник. Но характер у князя тяжёлый: никакого чувство юмора.  
− Значит, сработаемся, − кивнула Василиса.


End file.
